


london calling

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: skamweek2017 [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Eva spends a semester abroad.





	london calling

“Faen,”Eva swears under her breath. She’s walked by these horses about seven times now but still can’t find that cute little shop she saw on her way to lunch, figuring she’d check it out once she’d had something to eat. Now she can’t seem to find it anymore no matter where she looks. Camden Market is brilliant, but she has yet to figure out its system. Assuming there is one.

“Hi.” A woman stops next to her, bright red lips curled in a friendly smile. “Sorry to bother you, but are you Norwegian?”

“Yes,”Eva says, a bit uncertainly.  And here she thought it was safe to swear in her mother tongue.

“Me, too,”the woman tells her, offering her hand. “Hei, I’m Noora.”

“I’m Eva.” She takes her hand. “I’m doing a semester abroad. And you?”

“Oh, I live here,”Noora says. “I moved her for a boyfriend, originally, but we broke up ages ago. I’d made friends and I really like the city, though, so I ended up staying. Really, I was young and stupid but it worked out alright, so-”

She breaks off and blushes a little, apparently realising that she’s giving a lot of personal information to someone she currently knows only three very basic facts about. Her smile doesn’t falter, though. “Would you like me to show you around a bit? So you don’t end up seeing only the tourist traps.”

“That would be great,”Eva replies. “If you’re sure you don’t mind?”

“No, of course not, it’ll be fun,”Noora says. “Plus, I’ll get to speak Norwegian again. So it’s not like I’m not getting anything out of it.”

She laughs and winks as she says this, and now it’s Eva who can’t help but blush.

 

A day around London turns into a weekend turns into weeks turns into months turns into years turns into forever.

**Author's Note:**

> short& kinda dumb but i told myself i'd do all seven days of skam week so idek lol


End file.
